Ruru
is is a small phantom who is usually seen by Haruhiko's side, and stands by as his "partner". She is the deuteragonist in the Musaigen no Phantom World series. Appearance Ruru is a small phantom who takes the appearance of a tanned girl with long, wavy, turquoise hair, tied into a hued light blue twist at the back of her head using a dark pink hair-tie. She has deep red-colored eyes. When she took on a human appearance under the alias Ramune Natsuo, her hair became long and dark with two buns and small long braids tied at each end. Her dark hair has the same light blue hue at the end like her phantom form. Personality Ruru has a highly energetic and cheerful personality and is usually seen with a smile on her lips. She can also be somewhat childish and naive, but she isn't shy at all and can come off as a blunt, as she sometimes says things that are flustering, which irritates Haruhiko. Ruru also holds pride over herself and often takes the leadership over Haruhiko when he is "slacking off", much to his annoyance.Episode 2 - Take Out The Annoying UFO! Ruru seems to be quite popular with the girls in Hosea Academy, since she is often asked to eat lunch with others. Ruru is also a very friendly and straightforward phantom, calling other by their first name despite just meeting them. When Haruhiko's abilities were stolen by Enigma, she became more reserved and polite. She also became more timid towards embarrassing situations like the thought of kissing Haruhiko. Background Ruru defines herself as an "expert observer". Ruru said that she met Haruhiko when he was in middle school, and ever since, she has always been by his side. It is later revealed that Ruru is "born" from Haruhiko. Arisu theorizes that Ruru is a manifestation of the freewheeling personality that Haruhiko subconsciously repressed so she is basically a part of Haruhiko, and Reina says it's possible that she is more like a "twin" to him.Episode 13 - The Eternal Phantom World Plot Ruru is a small phantom with the appearance of a little human woman. She is always seen by Haruhiko's side and lives with him. She constantly follows Haruhiko and his team while fighting the Phantoms. As a human When Ruru was frustrating over how small she was after getting into a fight with Haruhiko she encounters a Witch Phantom. The witch grants Ruru's wish to be human size so Ruru can finish a bottle of Ramune while also getting closer to Haruhiko and the others. However, the transformation came with a condition where if someone found about her true identity she would revert back to normal. Ruru acted as a transfer student in Haruhiko's class and her human name was and she became really popular. Later that day, she revealed her identity to the others and turn back into Ruru again at the festival in order to save Haruhiko from Phantom whose wish was also granted by the Witch Phantom.Episode 10 - Little Ruru's Big Dream Abilities Originally, Ruru appears to only have the ability to fly. In Episode 13, it's revealed that she has the abilities as Haruhiko, The Book of Thoth '''because of how she's actually a part of him. 'While she hasn't demonstrated this ability herself, she is able to transfer it to Haruhiko through a kiss. Trivia * She is an anime-original character, who is based of Rira Tokiwa from the light novels. * She states that her full name is Rururaruri Rurararirararururirirari Rirararururararururararirari.Episode 2 - Take Out The Annoying UFO! * Ruru's VA, Azusa Tadokoro, sings the ED of the anime, [[Junshin Always|''Junshin Always]]. * The Alayashiki classified her as a fairy-type Phantom. * Haruhiko points out how Ruru looks like a character in a picture book he and his mom treasured when he was little. * She is the only character to have the same abilities as another. References Navigation Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Phantoms